


Thought That Was What You Wanted

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Sometimes Jack dreamed of a murky blackness and a bone-numbing cold; of opening his mouth only to choke on ice cold water; of being trapped but so exhausted he couldn’t move, even to save his own life; of… Well, you get the point. Only now that he’s gotten his memories back, he realizes that they weren’t nightmares - they were memories. Death, it’s not too pleasant, especially if you remember your own. Every second of it.And now, he can’t quite shake the thought that maybe the temperature’s a little too cold, that maybe the wind’s just a bit too nippy. It’s funny, right? Jack Frost, feeling the cold. But that’s what he feels - a bone-numbing, perpetual chill. And now the nightmares - the memories - are more common than ever, and Jack wakes gasping for air more often than not, still surprised to discover that he isn’t coughing up water. And he’s cold, all the time. It’s… problematic, to say the least. Suddenly, snow days stop being fun; after all, it’s hard to enjoy a snowball fight when you ache from the cold...[cut for length]"Today I celebrated my freedom by writing about a giant alien rabbit and a frozen dead boy cuddling.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 138
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Thought That Was What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/4/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "So he leaves winter’s weather behind in search of a place that isn’t so damned cold all the time. And somehow ends up at Bunny’s warren. Because, hey, what’s warmer than a fur coat? Now he just has to swallow his pride and ask Bunny for… cuddles.
> 
> This is going to end well."
> 
> tl;dr: After Jack regains his memories, he starts feeling the cold and decides to ask Bunny for help.

“You don’t look so good,” Bunny says bluntly to Jack when he shows up in the Warren one day.  
  
“Jeez, Bunny, I thought we were friends now,” he replies, hating how false his attempt at lightness sounds. Instead of perching on top of one of the mossy rock formations like he might normally do, he settles onto a boulder near Bunny so he can talk to him without having to stand.  
  
“We are.” Bunny frowns and steps a little closer. “That’s why I didn’t beat around the bush before telling you. Are you okay? I thought it was coming round on the end of November out there. Shouldn’t you be gearing up to have the time of your life?”  
  
“I should, shouldn’t I?” Jack shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pocket. “But I’m not.” He curls his shoulders forward. “I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t have come here to talk to you, you don’t like the cold, anyway, but then that’s why you were the first person I thought of to talk to, or at least—” Jack clenches his jaw. He had almost said _far_ too much. That’s be a good way of ruining any chance of even trying to get Bunny to help him.  
  
“Maybe I don’t dislike the cold as much as you think,” Bunny says, and Jack’s heart leaps, even though he knows that what he wants Bunny’s statement to mean isn’t what Bunny was trying to say, and that’s not what he’s here to talk about today anyway. “Come on, Jack, spit it out. You came here to talk to me, so talk.”  
  
“All right, fine. Ever since I got my memories back, I haven’t been able to shake off the parts about me drowning in a frozen lake, and now—hold up, I know you’re going to say I should talk to Tooth about that, but the problem isn’t so much that I know what happened, it’s that I can’t stop _feeling_ what happened. And now I feel cold, all the time, when I didn’t before. And it’s kind of awful having ice powers at the same time as that problem. I came here—and don’t laugh—because…you were the first person I thought of when I thought of warmth. I mean. The Warren. Your place. Where you are.”   
  
“Does it help, being here?” Bunny asks. “You know you’re always welcome, not really having your own place and all…”  
  
“It doesn’t help as much as I thought it would,” Jack admits.  
  
“If the place doesn’t help, do you think I could? You said you thought of me, first.”  
  
“H-how? I mean, I’d like to give it a shot, if you want to, that is…”  
  
“Come on, Jack.” Bunny slings an arm over his shoulders. “Relax. We’re just going to sit in the sunshine.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack leans against Bunny’s side while they sit in the grass, and he’s not quite sure if it’s Bunny’s magic making him feel warmer where they’re pressed together of just Bunny’s physical presence. He doesn’t really care right now, though, since it’s so nice to finally feel warm again. His eyes start to droop closed, and he wonders drowsily how it would go over if he mentioned that it might be even better if he took his sweatshirt off and pressed his bare skin against Bunny’s fur.  
  
“You want to lie down while you sleep?” Bunny asks.  
  
“As long as you lie down with me,” Jack answers without thinking.  
  
“All right,” Bunny says with a chuckle, and Jack can’t stop a flare of hope that his idea might go over really well.  
  
 _Uh-oh,_ he thinks. _Can Bunny hear things like that?_  
  
“Let’s get you well first, ya gumby,” Bunny mutters into his neck as he wraps his arms around Jack. “Careful, weren’t you? Glad you slipped up. You wouldn’t have said anything for years, would you?”  
  
Looks like the answer is yes. But it also looks like Jack needn’t have worried. “Thought you hated the cold,” he murmurs, pressing back against Bunny.  
  
“Thought that was what you wanted,” Bunny says.


End file.
